Last Night's Cookies
by hellfirehalo188
Summary: Part 1: Kendall reflects on his holiday with Logan. Part 2: Logan reflects on his holiday with Kendall.
1. Part 1

******A/N:** Happy Early Christmas! RumbleRoar846 and I were talking last night while I was putting up my Christmas tree and she imagined Kendall waking up on Christmas morning with his coffee and looking at the tree waiting for Logan to wake up, (or something along those lines) and I was completely inspired. So, Merry Christmas to all and here's an early present for Laura!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Kendall awoke leisurely to the scent of last night's cookies, still making his home smell like cinnamon and sugar and gingerbread. His eyes fluttered open, look at the man facing him in bed and grinning goofily. Logan looked like a dark angel as he slept, one arm was slung over Kendall's waist and legs tangled together, foreheads almost touching as the dark haired boy's breath puffed across the blonde's lips and cheek (smelling heavily of pure sugar.) The sun's rays were turned white as they bounced and reflected off the thick layer of sparkling snow, filtering through the window and making Logan's skin look even more luminous, flawless and creamy. Kendall always savored these beautiful moments with Logan, where the rest of the world meant nothing compared to their own peaceful world that they made together. He ran his fingers over the man's morning stubble, through his baby soft hair, and dreaming of more holidays full of cookie baking, mutual shopping, and sharing unconditional love.

Logan's lip twitched in his sleep, turning into his playfully crooked smile, signaling he was still blissfully dreaming. Kendall didn't want to rouse him just yet; he looked too serene and perfect.

The blonde snuck out of bed, pulling on some plaid pajama pants and a soft shirt. He made water for coffee, putting three and a half scoops of the powdered cappuccino in Logan's favorite Christmas cup. The snowman on the front winked at him gleefully as the reindeer's nose flicked over to red from the heat of the water.

The smell of white chocolate caramel filled Kendall's nostrils as he took a sip of his own coffee. He never thought he would ever feel as content and happy as he does now. Knowing his one love was peacefully sleeping in the next room, about to awaken at any moment. The day would be wonderful, first they'd spend some time here opening presents from each other (which there was an odd abundance of) then they'd run over to his parents' place again, where the whole family was gathered for festivities. Cousins, aunts and uncles, godfathers and godmothers, grandmas and grandpas, practically everyone from almost every side of the family there was.

He smiled into his drink as the warmth of yesterday's memory seeped back into his mind. Logan had finally met Kendall's parents for the first time. The blonde couldn't believe that Logan actually agreed to fly all the way to Kansas for the Schmidt Family Christmas. Logan happily conversed with his parents and aunts and uncles and _everyone_ (unlike his previous girlfriends had done), only fleeing from the adults so he could play with Kendall's little cousins and their early Christmas presents. Watching Logan lightly roughhouse with Cal, Andy, and Alex was the most adorable sight. The three toddlers ganged up on the larger boy, tussling on the floor and getting too close to the Christmas tree for comfort. Then, watching Logan play with Caillyn and Allison with their little dolls was a beautiful thing. Later on that evening, when the girls' were tiring, Caillyn and Allison sat in Logan's lap in front of the fire. Logan spoke quietly and evenly as he told the story of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, rubbing Allison's back as she idly played with his bracelets, lounging back on his chest; and petted Caillyn's hair as she rested her little head on his shoulder, playing with his key necklace as she fell asleep.

That's when he knew he wanted to be with Logan for the rest of his life. Get married, have kids, do it all. But, for now, being with Logan and loving him worked out perfectly.

More memories invaded his time of reminiscing as he gazed at their gaudy tree. A big mess it was, almost blinding him with the amount of glitter and tinsel and lights. Logan wanted to try a tree less traditional. So, instead of using rainbow lights they used amber. Instead of silver garland there was gold glitter netting, _with_ gold sparkly garland. Light and dark gold bows, ornaments, and tinsel coated the monstrosity. Tinsel was grouped together in chunks and ornaments were either too small or too big for their spots on the tree. Logan turned out to be pretty uncoordinated when it came to placing tinsel and arranging ornaments. He was wild and random with it! Throwing handfuls of his glitter/tinsel mixture here, five bows there. Kendall was more of a neat freak when it came to his tree. (He secretly went out late at night and rearranged some things just a little bit. Logan didn't even notice though. Secretly, Kendall loved the tree even more than his normal one.) By the time they were done, they looked like a couple of Twilight vampires with white flocking stuck in their hair and on their clothes.

When it came to baking cookies last night, Logan was more into the novelty of it rather than how the cookies turned out tasting. The holiday music was blasting as he danced around stirring a bowl of cookie dough, randomly throwing in extra cinnamon and sugar, extra chocolate and powdered sugar. When he was done, they had no idea what kind of cookies they had made exactly. They were all almost too sweet, but still freakishly edible. Kendall shook his head; he didn't know how Logan did it, making everything absolutely perfect like he did. By the end they were covered in almost every ingredient, Logan kissing the blonde breathless under mistletoe while the last batch of cookies burned.

It was all pretty hokey, but Kendall wasn't gonna complain.

Logan finally awoke and came out in the living room, smiling in the way that made Kendall's heart melt. "Merry Christmas, baby." The blonde knew he was grinning like an idiot.

"Merry Christmas, Kendall." Logan laughed as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, breathing in the scent of Kendall and cookies. "I love you."

"And I love you, Logie." Kendall almost had tears come to his eyes; this past year had been the happiest of his life, all thanks to this man. He wanted to spill his heart to Logan, tell him everything he was feeling and how he was falling even more in love with each passing minute. Kendall knew that however long they lived, he would continue to love Logan more and more and never stop. It's weird, Kendall thought, how someone who seemed irrelevant at the time can turn into the best thing that's ever happened to your life.

It was finally Christmas morning, and the best Christmas Kendall has had in a long time, and it would just keep getting better. The love of his life was wrapped up in his arms, the coffee was amazing, the snow was evenly coating the lawn in such a picturesque way, and the tree was so chaotically wonderful. Could things get any more perfect?

Oh yeah, the little detail that Kendall's family absolutely _loved_ Logan.

So much, in fact, that they gave Kendall the family wedding ring.

Yep, life is perfect.


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Logan awoke from his own sleep, at first forgetting where he was, for Kendall was gone from his place beside the brunette. But he remembered almost immediately, as the smell of last night's cookies and…coffee wafted through the open bedroom door.

For a minute, he laid peacefully in the large bed, not really wanting to awaken from his slumber. He wished to lie in this bed with Kendall all day, to kiss and lounge about, talking of nothing and everything. That was one reason why he and the blonde got along so well.

Then, he remembered it was Christmas morning.

Logan leaped out of bed excitedly, he couldn't wait to go back to Kendall's family's home to have Christmas dinner and converse, and of course play. Kendall's family was so very different than his own. Where Logan's family could be cold and unpleasant, the blonde's family was warm and inviting, never once shunning his presence.

Plus, by seeing all of Kendall's little cousins, Logan could get a pretty good image of his boyfriend as a young child playing with his Christmas toys. (He hoped one day his mother would whip out the baby book.)

Allison and Caillyn were the most adorable toddlers ever, as were Alex, Cal, and Andy; but he loved cuddling the little girls as he told them classic stories, even humming and singing them classic songs for a few minutes when Kendall was off preparing dishes with his brothers.

Eventually, he wanted (at least) a child of his own. Maybe one would have green eyes and big eyebrows, maybe with darkened hair like his own. He would be an adventurous little youngster, yet picky and neat freakish. Maybe another would have chocolate brown eyes and blonde hair, paired with a crooked smile. She would be a spontaneous petite child, who would always be happy to meet new people and quickly make new friends, with some adrenaline junkie habits. Maybe they'd be a little bit rowdy, too, like Cal, Alex, and Andy. Logan had enjoyed roughhousing with the little brats. Maybe he and his own bratty kids would one day knock over their own Christmas tree (and not risk being yelled at by Kendall's mom, but then Kendall would probably do the yelling).

Logan tip-toed over to the bedroom door, looking into the kitchen and living room, where Kendall stood, apparently stuck in a daydream.

The blonde stood leaning against the wall of the living room, fanning his toes out and into the plush carpet, a smile quirked on his lips. His flannel pajama pants hung low on his hips, his hair disheveled and thick, scratchy stubble coming in. His emerald eyes sparkled brightly, memories seeming to flash before them with each little twinkle, as he gazed lovingly at their crazy tree.

Logan had known that Kendall was picky when it came to decorations, and he wanted to make the blonde a little more spur-of-the-moment. Looking at the tree, it was obvious that Logan succeeded. Logan also knew that Kendall had snuck out of their room the night the tree was put up, rearranging the ornaments, tinsel, and garland while Logan feigned sleep. Which didn't surprise the brunette in the least. If anything, the act was endearing. It made Logan love Kendall more.

The scariest thing was that Logan could see himself in the same situation _twenty years_ from now, with Kendall. Every year complete with flying down to his old Kansas hometown, spending time with his extended family, roughhousing with the boys and singing to the girls. He could see the rest of his life before him, even beyond holidays, and it was okay.

Later, during the family dinner, when Kendall pulled out his family's heirloom wedding ring and presented it to him, Logan decided that it was beyond _okay_.

It was perfect.

**Merry Early Christmas!**


End file.
